To Make You Happy
by Crimson Breeze
Summary: Someone reminices about a long past but unforgotton love... [contains spoilers for the Dark Tournament]one shot songfic


**Disclaimer: **I dont not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own the song Born to Make You Happy by Britney Spears.

Summary: Someone reminices about a long past but unforgotten love...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_  
Oh, my love  
_

Somewhere in the mountains, in a seemingly deserted temple, a lone figure sat in a dark room. With the exception of this lone figure, the place was empty. Strage, since the temple was fairly large. There was an almost eerie silence and the place, the only source of light being that of the silver moon that seemed to glow extra brightly in the otherwise inky darkness of the night.

In her hand, the figure held an old photograph.

_  
Oh, yeah  
_

An aged hand slowly traced the jawline of a man in the phto. The man smiled back at her, his black sun glasses had been pushed upwards to rest atop his forhead, his eyes sparkled in the light of the sun. _Yes. _The figure thought in rememberance, it had been such a lvely day, the sky had been the most perfect shade of blue with puffy white clouds here and there and she recalled her own words as she continued to reminice. _"This is one of the happiest days of my life..." _She shook her head violently, furious with herself. _Nothing good will come from dwelling in the past. I have other things to worry about. _But when she looked at the photo again, she couldn't help but remember.

She stared at the younger version of herself, they had been so happy then. How long had it been since she had smiled like that? Smiled because she had been truly happy? Too long. His arm hung loosely around her shoulders and she sat atop the railing that he was leaning against. She lost herself in more memories of that day, the ice cream at the park, how he had pushed her into the lake and she had yanked him in after herself and the way both thier heads and popped up on the surface of the water spluttering adn laughing. At this, a sad smile came across her aged features. "Toguro."

Flashback

"HA!" Genkai yelled as the side of her leg connected with the demon's rib cage. Genkai smirked when she heard the satisfying sound of cracking ribs. The demon fell to his knees, clutching his stomacth in pain. He looked up to glare hatefully at her before he collapsed, unconcious. Paying him no further attention, Genkai turned and aimed her index finger at the demon that had just lunged at her. However, before he was close enough to strike, a bright pink light shot out of Genkai's finger and went straight through the demon's mouth. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Genkai turned around at the sound of cracking bones just as an ugly blue demon flew past her and collided with a tree trunk with a resounding CRACK. Genkai watched as Toguro threw another demon to the floor."Well, thats the last of them." he said in his usual deep voice. Genkai continued to watch him until he turned to smile at her. She returned the smile lovingly. " Let's go home." she suggested. He nodded, his heart warming smile still in place.

He walked up to her, sotpping to pick up his coat, he continued to smile at her as he draped an arm around her shoulders and, still smiling at eachother, they walked away from the battlefield.

End Flashback

_Oh, Toguro, _Genkai thought sadly. _What happened to you? Why did you change so much? Why was power so important to you?_

_  
I'm sittin' here alone up in my room  
__And thinkin' bout the times that we've been through  
__Oh, my love  
__I'm lookin' at a picture in my hand  
__Tryin' my best to understand  
__I really wanna know what we did wrong  
__With the love that felt so strong  
__If only you were here tonight  
__I know that we could make it right  
_

_I don't know how to live without your love  
__I was born to make you happy  
__'Cause you the only one within my heart  
__I was born to make you happy  
__Always and forever you and me  
__That's the way our life should be  
__I don't know how to live without your love  
__I was born to make you happy  
_

How many nights had she lay awake crying? Crying over him? Hoping, wishing, waiting for him to come back to her. But he never did.

After he left her, she became distant. Genkai had never known betryal but Toguro had shown her. He was the one she cared most about in this world and he had abandoned her.

An overwhelming sadness seemed to overtake Genkai as she let her defenses down momentarily. A single tear slid down her cheek at the thought of her former lover and it was only when the tear fell on the glass of the frame that Genkai shook her head vigorously.

_What am I doing! The dark tournament is going to start soon and here I am crying over him, acting like a lovesick school girl! This has to stop. I have to pull myself together. If not then...Yusuke...Toguro will kill the dimwit and his friends for sure if I don't do something. The past is the past. I have to look towards the future._

_  
__I know I've been a fool since you've been gone  
__I better give it up and carry on  
__Oh, my love  
__'Cause livin' in a dream of you and me  
__Is not the way my life should be  
__I don't wanna cry a tear for you  
__So forgive me if I do  
__If only you were here tonight  
__I know that we could make it right_

_I don't know how to live without your love  
__I was born to make you happy  
__'Cause your the only one within my heart  
__I was born to make you happy  
__Always and forever you and me  
__That's the way our life should be  
__I don't know how to live without your love  
__I was born to make you happy  
_

Genkai set the frame gently on the bed she was sitting on and stood up with a sigh.

No. If she had to give her precious power sphere to Yusuke so that he could beat Toguro then so be it. She was prepared to give up her power if it meant that Toguro could be stopped. She was done waiting for him.Genkai had been waiting for so many years for someone she knew would never come. And yet still she missed the way he said her name...

_I wish it didn't have to be this way but you made your decision long ago and now it's time for me to make mine._

_  
I'd do anything  
__I'd give you my world  
__I'd wait forever to be your girl  
__Just call out my name  
_

Genkai would never forget the day he had told her about his desire to preserve his power; his desire to become a demon. He had been rather quiet a while before he had told her, always in thought but when she had asked him what was wrong he always said it was nothing. Genkai was glad becasue she thought that he would finially let go of is problem but what he said that day anything but pleased her.

She would never forget the look no his face or the ice that laced his words that day. He had changed, she knew this much but she had never realized just how much...until it was too late._ I lost him that day..._

Genkai could not recall how many dreams she had had of him comming back. Comming back to her. To say it was disapointing waking up from those dreams would be an understatement. Painful, heart wrenching, unbearable saddness would consume her and she would mope about for the rest of the day until one day she lost it. An undifinable rage engulfed her and she forced herself to stop thinking about Toguro, furious with herself for spending so much of her time crying over him because he obviously didn't love her the way she did him. No, he didn't care about her at all becasue if he had then he would not have left her.

That day, Genkai swore to herself that she would never fall in love again beacuse caring about anyone or anything too much would only lead to problems later on. So then _why _did she care so much about Yusuke and his friends?

Because there was something in this strange little group of friends that appeled to her. For some reason she thought that Yusuke could pull it off. That he could actually beat Toguro. Yusuke had made her chagne her mind about emotions. She had first seen it when he had battled Rando after he had mercilessly pummeled his friend Kuwabara into the dirt. Yusuke's emotions would channel his power. It was his desire to avenge Kuwabara's terrible defeat that had helped Yusuke to beat Rando. Yusuke had always been an outcast. His small group of friends were everything to him. It was his desire to prtect them that he was even entering the Dark Tournament in the first place. So maybe she had been wrong about caring about something with all your heart and soul. Yes for Yusuke this was what would ehlp him win. But she was _not _wrong about Toguro. She would go to the Dark Tournament again. She would fight. Yusuke would win. And Toguro...would fall. She was done missing him. She was done caring about him. She was done loving him. _I won't wait for you anymore._

_Just call out my name  
__And I will be there  
__Just to show you how much I care  
__Alright  
__Oooooh ooooh  
__I was born to make you happy  
__Ooooh ooooh  
__Yeah_

_I don't know how to live without you love  
__I was born to make you happy  
__'Cause your the only one within my heart  
__I was born to make you happy  
__Always and forever you and me  
__That's the way our life should be  
__I don't know how to live without you love  
__I was born to make you happy  
_

_Im sorry, Toguro. _Genkai thought sadly as she pulled on her mask. _But this is the way it has to be. I can not change the past, I can only look towards the future and hope all goes well._

_Even after everything that's happened, there's still some part of me that still longs for you, that still loves you._

Genkai sighed.

_I was born to make you happy_

_  
Oh, yeah  
_

A bitter look came across Genkai's features. _Last time I entered the Dark Tournament, we were fighting side by side and this time, we will be fighting against eachother. How ironic._

Genkai wondered why she had ever agreed to enter the Dark Tournament with Toguro in the first place. The answer came to her quickly enough. _Becuase it was what he wanted. Becuase it would have made him happy. _She had done it for him and that was all there was to it. Genkai scowled, disgusted with the truth and disgusted with herself. _Why? Damnit, why?_

_Why did I help you?_

_  
Always and forever you and me  
__That's the way our life should be  
_

When he had left her, she had doubted that she could live without him but she had survived. 've_I proven that I can live without you and at first I didn't think I would be able to fight against you. But now I know. I must and I will. I will fight to the finish. My finish._

_  
I don't know how to live without your love  
_

Genkai knew that she would have to give Yusuke her power sphere so that he could beat Toguro and after she did...

Toguro would find her.

Toguro would kill her.

And she was fine with that.

_I've lived my life. It's time for Yusuke to live his._

_Koenma better have a nice, peaceful place set up for me. _Genkai thought with a sigh as she looked around her temple.

Sooner then it seemed, she was going to be face to face with Toguro once again.

_  
I was born to make you happy  
_

**Owari**

Yeah, yeah, it's a songfic.NEWS FLASH PEOPLE! NOTHING IN THIS FIC IS MINE EXCEPT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY! HENCE THE NAME **_FANFICTION!_** So,go ahead report me, flame me, whatever. I really don't care.

Anywho, I really think this song fits Toguro and Genkai. Songfics are the best. I'm not too disapointed with this fic. Actually, I think it turned out fairly well. Hehe sorry to all of you who were waiting for an update for Growing Freindship. Ive got liek half the chapter done I just need to type up the other half and then I'll post it. Hopfully some time this week. But im not making any promises. Here's a teaser:

_**"Hmmm..." he wondered aloud.**_

_**"Huh? What's the matter, George? Aren't you happy to hear that Yusuke is going to be alright?" Botan asked.**_

_**"Well, yes, of course I am." George replied but what he siad next wasn't very helpful for Botan's confused and disoriented thoughts in any way. **_

_**"But do you really think we can trust Kurama and Hiei, Botan?"**_

Tehehe, I really like this next chapter.

Ja Ne,

kiran


End file.
